Undercity
Undercity er hovedstaden til de Forsaken Undead av Horden. Den ligger i Tirisfal Glades, i den nordre kanten av Eastern Kingdoms. Byen er under ruinene av den historiske byen Lordaeron. For å komme inn må du gå gjennom de ødelagte ytre forsvarsverkene til Lordaeron og det forlatte tronrommet, til du når en av de tre heisene voktet av to abominationer. History Undercity var egentlig bare et nett av rør og katakomber under Hovedstaden av Lordaeron. Etter at byen ble ødelagt av Svøpen, hadde Arthas (som hadde terrorisert Forsaken) fått det gamle systemet utvidet og gjenoppbygget. Han planla egentlig at Undercity skulle være hans maktsenter, fra hvor han skulle regjere Plaguelands. Men, kort tid etter Tredje Krig endte, ble Arthas tvunget til Northrend og redde Lich Kongen. I hans borteværelse, erobret Sylvanas Windrunner og hennes opprørske Vandøde ruinene av byen. Kort tid etterpå oppdaget hun det underjordiske fortet, og bestemte seg for å gjøre det til sentrum for Forsakens operasjoner. Quarters Byen er laget i symetriske kvartaler rundt et sirkel senter. * Ruins of Lordaeron (utenfor byen og det før inngangen) * Trade Quarter (byens senter ved utgangen til heisene) * Rogues' Quarter (sør-øst for Trade Quarter) * Magic Quarter (nord-øst for Trade Quarter) * War Quarter (nord-vest for Trade Quarter) * The Apothecarium (sør-vest for Trade Quarter) * Royal Quarter (sør for Apothecarium inngangen) * Sewers (gjennom tunnelen vest for byen) * Canals (mellom kvartalene) http://blizzard.net78.net/ Viktige Karakterer Fra hennes tronrom i Royal Quarter, regjerer banshee queen Lady Sylvanas Windrunner med støtte fra dreadlorden Varimathras og den spøkelseslige Sharlindra. Andre mektigheter er Bethor Iceshard, som er en stor trollmann som leder warlock og mage guilds i Undercity. For en komplett liste over karakterer, se Liste over Undercity NPCs. Points of interest * Banken er i hjetet av byen, midt i Trade Quarter. * Bat Handler står i den sør-vestlige delen av Trade Quarter. * City Hall er i den nord-østre kanten av Trade Quarter. * postkassen er på den nordre siden av den øveste delen av Trade Quarter. Flight paths * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Notater, tips, og ekstra informasjon * Selv om graven til Kong Terenas ser ut til å være en stengrav, ble det vist i Warcraft III at etter hans død ble Terenas kremert. Videre, ble urnen som inneholdt asken hans brukt til å gjenopplive Lichen Kel'Thuzad. Det er ukjent hva som skjedde med Kongen etter dette punktet. Selv om den ikke egentlig inneholder hans rester, er det sannsynlig at den ble lagd av medlemmer av Forsaken med gode minner fra deres tidligere Konge. * Ralston Farnsley har Undercity gjentakelige Runecloth quest brukt av ikke-Vandøde Horde spillere som vil skaffe retten til å ri på skjelett hester. *Det er et zeppelin tårn innenfor en kort strekning fra Ruins of Lordaeron, som tilbyr flying til Orgrimmar og Grom'Gol Base Camp. * Ikke vær redd for å falle i den grønne væsken; den er harmløs, og du kan komme deg ut av den ved å finne en avløpsrør utgang (utgang fra Undercity) eller en liten trapp. * På grunn av sin nærhet til Ironforge og Stormwind, er Undercity antakelig den Horde hovedstaden som er mest utsatt for angrep fra Alliansens spillere. * Undercity har ingen frukt vendor. * Siden Burning Crusade ble sluppet løs, kan spillere med utvidelsen få adgang til Orb of Translocation til Silvermoon City palasset, som gjør det ett for alle å reise mellom de to hovedstadene uten å måtte gå gjennom Plaguelands. Translocator fungerer begge veier. Undercity orb er i en nylig åpnet bydel vest for hoveddelen Ruins of Lordaeron. Translocator teleporterer deg til Inner Sanctum av Sunfury Spire innenfor Silvermoon City. * Når du står i Throne Room, hvertfall i midten av rommet, med lyden skrudd helt opp, kan du i bakgrunnen høre klipp fra Arthas og Kong Terenas. * Hvis du ser nøye på gulvet av tronrommet, nær foten av tronen, kan du se et lite spor av blod etterlat av kronen da den rullet på gulvet. * Ved å bruke Detect Lesser Invisibility eller en lignene evne i Ruins of Lordaeron (innenfor murene, men utenfor tronrommet), er det mulig å se lav-level undead mobs, omtrent som Unseen i Duskwood. * Selv om fra utsiden ser spilleren flere tårn og taktopper er de egentlig bare en illosjon. Ved å bruke kartseende programmer, er den tidligere Lordaeron hovedstaden er sparselig pyntet med courtyard, translocater room og grav som en del av den tidligere strukturen. Siden spill designerne ikke forventet at noen skulle se Lordaeron ovenfra er det antatt at den ble designet til å spare prossesor kraft.